How Simple Things Tend To Be
by Silver Lining1
Summary: Lose internet... Get booted off Fanfiction.net... Try again. Just a short AAMRN type deal.
1. Default Chapter

I sadly have no claims to Pokemon whatsoever no matter how much I kick and scream. With that out of the way, enjoy the show. 

How Simple Things Tend To Be 

Part 1 

Three pokemon trainers, one with a Pikachu clinging to a cap on his head, wearily staggered into the town known as Goldenrod City, one trailing behind the other. Though it was nearing 8 pm, one couldn't really tell how late it was getting due to the illumination from the many buildings and street lamps all around. 

"Man, you can't even see any stars out," Ash complained, casually waving at the purple haze of a sky. 

"At least we can sleep in a bed for once," Misty countered, readjusting her red backpack so that the weight fell on her other shoulder. 

Ash couldn't help but roll his eyes at the comment. "And you were supposed to be the romantic one," he remarked smartly. 

Misty thumped him hard on the back in response, throwing Pikachu off balance from the perch on his trainer's head. He (She, he, it, whatever) jumped down and decided to walk lest he be injured from further retaliation over one of his trainer's not so well thought out remarks. 

"Hey Brock, what do you think, you like camping out?" Ash queried, "Brock?" 

Both he and Misty turned to see why their older friend wasn't replying. Misty groaned at what she saw while Ash just smirked. Brock, the former Pewter City gym leader, was gawking at an Officer Jenny, who was putting up a wanted poster on a wall not too far from where they stood. 

"Not again," Misty fumed as she began to storm her way towards the obsessed boy in order to drag him away as she did many times in the past. She didn't get far though as a gloved hand slipped into hers, keeping her in place. 

"Wha-what?" She stuttered, turning to face the one who was holding her hand. She could feel her cheeks turning red. 

"Aww, leave Brock alone," Ash coaxed, "He hasn't seen an Officer Jenny in three whole weeks! It'll help if he got it out of his system. Besides You never know, it could be his lucky night?" 

He smiled warmly as Misty nodded in consent, now speechless from what was happening. "Brock? We'll see you at the Pokemon Center then?" 

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Brock answered, not paying attention to what his friend had just said, as he launched himself at the officer of the law. From where Ash and Misty stood, they could overhear fragments of what Brock was rapidly saying. The two sweat dropped when the phrase "Will you marry me?" came up. 

"Pikachu?" Ash started, releasing Misty's hand so he could pet his first pokemon, "Will you stay and make sure Brock gets to the center in one piece?" 

"Cha..." the pokemon replied happily as his trainer smoothed his fur with his hand. When Ash had finished petting him, Pikachu flashed him a peace sign and scampered off to make sure Brock didn't get into any trouble. 

Ash resumed walking but found himself alone. He turned his head to see that Misty was in the same spot, apparently finding something absolutely fascinating about the cement road. 

"Misty? You okay?" 

"Huh?" Misty questioned, snapping out of her reverie. 

"You coming?" 

"Yeah, I'm coming." 

The two didn't have to go too far before they found themselves in the lobby of the town's Pokemon Center. Within minutes, they had checked out two rooms and were ready to turn in for the night. Misty stifling a yawn, was about to enter her room when again Ash's gloved hand finding hers stopped her dead in her tracks. 

"Hey Misty...?" 

"Yes Ash," she squeaked, her heart thumping loudly in her chest, wilding hoping that he would say something that she only dreamed of. 

"Let's go eat, I'm starving!" 

"Sure Ash," Misty said, sighing in relief as her composure returned, "I'll meet you back here in 15 minutes?" 

"Great!" he beamed and in a flash he disappeared into his room down the hall. 

"Yeah, great..." 

More a coming as soon as I find out where I saved all of my files 


	2. And Then There Was Two

I didn't feel like writing another disclaimer so I copied and pasted my first one. Hope I'm not missing something...   
  


I suppose I should write a disclaimer, not sure why though... How can I own Pokemon? If I did, I wouldn't be posting at all. I'd be buying stuff all day. Anyways... I do not own Pokemon or any characters that appear in it.   
  
  
  
  
  


How Simple Things Tend To Be 

Part 2   
  
  
  


Misty tapped her foot impatiently on the linoleum of the Pokemon Center. Ash was late, as usual. She sighed and collapsed onto a chair in resignation. She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, blankly watching Nurse Joy care for a hurt Cubone. A click of a door caught her attention and she found herself smiling as Ash Ketchum stepped out of his room. He looked like he had just stepped out of the shower because his hair fell over his eyes in wet bangs. For some reason unknown to her, he had changed into a nicer set of clothes, a collared shirt and slacks, all of which seemed strange to Misty in that she couldn't really picture Ash in anything other than the clothes he wore when they traveled together. Misty shook her head when she felt her cheeks flush as Ash timidly made his way towards her. When he was near, a sweet recognizable fragrance filled the air. It was the cologne she had helped Mrs. Ketchum purchase for her son's birthday.   
  


"Ash Ketchum, are you wearing cologne?" Misty teased, hoping it would put her more at ease. It did for her comment seemed to put Ash in an uncomfortable position.   
  


"Well," Ash muttered, shrugging his shoulders, "Mom gave it to me for my 16th birthday... And I-I uh, thought I'd try it out," he finish lamely.   
  


"Uh huh," Misty acting very much like a predator that smelled fear on its prey, flashed Ash her pearly whites and kept the pressure on, "And the clothes?"   
  


"I just wanted to look nice is all..."   
  


Misty rolled her eyes at the comment and gave him a slight push towards the door, ruffling his hair in the process, "Come on, since you kept me waiting, you're buying."   
  


* * * * * *   
  


"And Gary and I couldn't sleep for two whole days!"   
  


Misty chuckled as Ash finished his anecdote. "I can't believe you, Mr. Pokemon Master, was afraid of the dark."   
  


Ash frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, if you heard Professor Oak's story AND were 6 years old, you'd have been scared too."   
  


"Sir?" Their waiter interrupted, "Your check?"   
  


"Thank you," Ash replied as he took the bill and read it over, obviously not too thrilled with what he saw, "Uh... Misty?"   
  


"Yes Ash?" She answered sweetly, knowing full well how much the dinner cost considering they had opted to go to a nice restaurant rather than dealing with a fast food joint. But it had been a nice change of pace; a slower pace that Misty enjoyed. She and Ash had actually spent the evening without a single argument and she found that incredibly comforting. She was even prepared to split the bill with him if he asked nicely.   
  


"I think you'd better rethink about getting that bike of yours."   
  


"Ash Ketchum! You are going to repay me for my bike and that's final!" Misty shouted as she stood up for effect, gaining the attention of just about everyone in the resteraunt.   
  


"Oh, you know I'm good for it."   
  


"Grr..." Misty growled as she sat back down at the table. She swirled her glass of water around, fixating her eyes on the spinning ice.   
  


"I wonder how Brock's doing," Ash said, thinking out loud, "I hope we don't have to go bail him out of jail."   
  


"You know Brock. If being arrested means spending time with Jenny..." She trailed off, her blue eyes sparking with anger.   
  


Ash gave her a puzzled look, "What? What's wrong?"   
  


"If he's arrested and we have to pay his bail, I'll never get my bike!"   
  


Ash shook his head in amusement, "I can't believe a bike is worth more than your friends."   
  


"It's not that."   
  


"What is it then?"   
  


"I just can't believe Brock can fall hopelessly in love so many times... I mean, I don't think I've ever been really gawked at by a boy."   
  


Tears shimmered in Misty's eyes as she continued, "You know, my sisters always said I never had a boyfriend because I wasn't pretty. I sometimes wonder if they were right."   
  


She sipped her water in an attempt to stop herself from continuing putting herself down.   
  


"Well, I think you're pretty."   
  


That little comment caught Misty by total surprise and she did the only thing she could do. She choked, spraying water everywhere. She coughed several times, her face red not only from the water going down wrong but also from the Ash's comment. She managed a "what" between coughs and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Ugh," was not the answer she was looking for but she immediately understood wholeheartedly when she looked up from the table to see Ash, slightly damp from her earlier scene. He smiled small and dried himself off as best as he could with his own napkin.   
  


"What did you say?" Misty demanded, ready to explode in anger if the boy across from her was setting her up for a joke.   
  


"I said, I think you're pretty," Ash said flatly, running a hand through his hair, making sure not to make eye contact.   
  


"You-you do?"   
  


"Yeah, always did really."   
  


"Oh, Ash, I," She started but was cut off by Ash who pulled some bills out his wallet and placed them on the table.   
  


"Come on, we better go before the Pokemon Center closes."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Maybe I should actually think about where these things are going before I start writing. Then I wouldn't have to stop and brainstorm over what should happen next. Yeah, that's basically what's happening now, so again, I'll have to write another part later. Sorry. 


	3. Locked Out

Found my last two parts. Maybe I can actually get somewhere now. Maybe being such a key word. 

I didn't feel like writing another disclaimer so I copied and pasted my first one. Hope I'm not missing something... 

I suppose I should write a disclaimer, not sure why though... How can I own Pokemon? If I did, I wouldn't be posting at all. I'd be buying stuff all day. Anyways... I do not own Pokemon or any characters that appear in it.   
  


How Simple Things Tend To Be 

Part 3   
  
  
  


"Ash Ketchum, this is all your fault," Misty accused angrily, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face, "We're locked out of the Pokemon Center thanks to you!"   
  


"How is it my fault?" The dark haired boy shot back, just as angrily.   
  


"Because that shortcut of yours had us walking around the city for a whole hour!"   
  


"Oh yeah..." Ash admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  


Misty sighed and sat down dejectedly on one of the benches that were littered outside of the Pokemon Center. Hesitantly, Ash followed suit, taking a seat next to her.   
  


"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"   
  


"No."   
  


"Oh come on, Misty, we've been through worse than this!"   
  


Misty simply arched an eyebrow at the boy, amusement written all over her face, "Do explain."   
  


"Well... Uh... Remember when we almost froze to death when we got caught in that blizzard?" (Think the episode was called "Snow Way Out")   
  


Misty shook her head in exasperation before answering, "That was only you. Brock and I found a hot spring, remember?" She teased, slapping him on the back of his head, "It was your idea to go through the mountains anyway."   
  


Ash rolled his eyes and tried to relax on the rigid bench. "Fine, I guess I've had it worse then."   
  


"Now that you bring it up, it IS getting kind of cold."   
  


Ash silently cursed himself for not bringing along a jacket. But then again, he didn't really figure he'd be stuck outside the center with a shivering girl. He wistfully played with notion of keeping her warm. Then it struck him, a brilliant idea. Well, more death-defying than brilliant so he thought considering the many different ways Misty could respond to him hugging her to keep her from being cold.   
  


"Oh, what the hell," he muttered under his breath, quietly wrapping his arms around the shaking girl in a gentle embrace. He closed his eyes and readied himself for a slap, verbal assault, or even a shot from a mallet. Nothing came but he did hear Misty whisper his name. Ash opened one eye slowly, afraid the girl he was holding wanted him to actually see his demise coming to him.   
  


"Yes Misty?" He replied meekly.   
  


"Nothing," She stated as she nestled into his arms for warmth.   
  


"Come on, what were you gonna say?"   
  


She shifted her body into a more comfortable position, making sure he still held onto her. "Oh fine, I was just going to agree with you that camping out isn't all that bad."   
  


Ash couldn't help but laugh, any tension that had been building up draining out, "You're a bad liar, Misty."   
  


"It's such a nice night out... Don't make me hurt you," Misty warned, her smile contradicting her words.   
  


"Right... Like you do to Brock."   
  


Misty sighed at the name and shut her eyes. "Brock is so..."   
  


"So what?"   
  


"Immature? No, that's not right. So... So unlike you!"   
  


"What's that supposed to mean...?"   
  


Misty giggled at the expression on Ash's face, a look of pure confusion. "I mean, at your age, Brock was over every girl we met and you... Well, you don't even look like you're interested in having a girlfriend."   
  


"Maybe the Joys and Jennies aren't my type?"   
  


"Oh? And what is your type exactly?"   
  


"Hmm..." Ash suddenly became pensive as he tried to sum up the attributes of the girl he would find himself attracted to. "Well... I can't say exactly," he concluded.   
  


"Ash," Misty drawled, "come on, you can't tell me that in all of our journeys, there was no one you had a crush on?"   
  


"Oh, that's a completely different question!"   
  


"Well," Misty prodded, "Aren't you gonna answer?"   
  


"I don't know if that's wise."   
  


"Why not?"   
  


"You'll tease me," Ash stated matter-of-factly.   
  


"Aaaaaash," Misty wheedled, batting her aqua eyes at him, "I promise I won't tease you."   
  


Ash rolled his eyes and sighed in mock resignation. He looked around to see if anything would do to stall the persistent red-head. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. "Fine, since you promised, I guess I can tell you." It was going to be a long night, a cold, long night. 


	4. Last Thought of the Night

Here's the fourth and final part. Who knew it'd be **this** short?   
  


I didn't feel like writing another disclaimer so I copied and pasted my first one. Hope I'm not missing something...   
  


I suppose I should write a disclaimer, not sure why though... How can I own Pokemon? If I did, I wouldn't be posting at all. I'd be buying stuff all day. Anyways... I do not own Pokemon or any characters that appear in it.   
  
  
  
  
  


How Simple Things Tend To Be 

Part 4   
  
  
  


"Where do I start?" Ash asked.   
  


"Just describe her. I've always wanted to know what kind of girl a Pokemon Master would like," Misty replied, resting her head on Ash's chest, which rhythmically rose and fell.   
  


"And why is that?"   
  


"So I can tease you, silly."   
  


"Hey!" Ash protested, not daring to move an inch lest he upset the red head who had decided to use him as a pillow, "You said you wouldn't!"   
  


"I'm kidding, Ash" Misty said soothingly, "Now go on."   
  


"Well, for one, she can be really annoying at times," he stated, making sure to emphasize the word "annoying".   
  


"You have a crush on someone that's annoying?" Misty mused, "Is it... Jesse from Team Rocket?" She giggled in Ash's arms as he pouted at her accusation.   
  


"I do not!"   
  


"Are you suuure, Ash?"   
  


"Yes, I'm sure. Can I go on now?"   
  


"Please do."   
  


"Okay, now where was I...? Oh, right, she's annoying SOMETIMES. And when's she not, she's really smart and caring, sweet and charming..."   
  


"Ash?"   
  


"Radiant and funny..."   
  


"Ash?"   
  


"Really talented too..."   
  


"ASH!"   
  


"Huh? What is it, Misty?"   
  


"You know you were starting to sound like Brock?"   
  


Ash blushed a deep crimson hue at the comparison. "Well, I-I, it's not, I mean, it's not like," Ash stumbled for words but couldn't think of any way of getting out of the hole he had just dug for himself. Instead, he just tightened his embrace, hoping it would be suffice.   
  


"Ash...?"   
  


"Yeah?"   
  


"Was she... Is she pretty?" Misty asked, stifling a yawn.   
  


Ash smiled and gazed at the purple sky, already knowing the answer to this one. "Yes, I think she is. To me she is."   
  


"Ash?"   
  


"Hmm?" Ash murmured, yawning too.   
  


"You said I was pretty, right?"   
  


"Yes, Misty, I did."   
  


Satisfied with the answer, Misty smiled to herself and hugged the boy. No longer needing to fight the urge to keep her eyes open, she soon fell asleep, leaving Ash somewhat confused at what had just happened that night. He didn't get to think about it much before he too succumbed to the peace that came with slumber. 


End file.
